


A few years after Happily Ever After

by hollydermovoi



Category: Galavant - Fandom
Genre: Other, Post-Season/Series 02, eventual OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Isabella’s parents decide to abdicate a few years down the road and Isabella and Galavant are pulled unceremoniously from their quiet seaside life. And Sid is there because I’m predictable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A few years after Happily Ever After

They get six year of their Real Life Happily Ever After and have four children (two sets of twins, and even through You’re Never Touching Me Again and it’s Reprise, Gary is besotted with his tiny daughters who are better at swordfighting than needle point and who regard their Uncle Richard’s dragon as a very odd dog) before they get a letter from Izzy’s parents.

Jester, who’d been sent to deliver the letter played with the girls, who were utterly enthralled by his fart noises (”First time I’ve gotten to use them in years!”) and Gary and Izzy sat on their balcony and read the missive the King and Queen of Valencia had sent them.

 _Hi Sweetums,_ it read.

_Your father and I are so proud of you! Four children in six years- and you haven’t died not once! We’d hate to have to pay for your Cousin Harry to be established as the heir again, you know how much your father hates spending money. Hopefully no evil fairy has cursed your womb and you have a boy soon. However, since the various upsets in our families regime, we have felt that the tone of our Kingdom has changed- many of the peasants feel that King Richard ought to rule, since his belt is stronger than ours and since he has a dragon to protect the land. We talked to him about it, and he said what with his former wife off doing D’DEW things and his current wife being pregnant with their second child, he’d quite like having his Gal pal as a fellow ruler instead of taking on more responsibility. So because we find your love story so inspiring, we’ve decided to abdicate our throne to you and retire to somewhere with no dungeons._

_Much love,_

_Their royal highnesses the King and Queen of Valencia._

So very reluctantly, they pack up their children, singing reluctantly about hoping for some cosmic happening to save them from having to fulfill Isabella’s duties to the thrown. No such luck. They call up the pirates, who somehow hold no resentment for the whole shattered ship, dead shipmates thing and they trade safe passage for no expositional, introductory or narrational singing on the voyage (something that lasts as long as it takes for Tanya and Tansy, their eldest, to steal the captain’s eye patch which leads him to declare her and her sisters Apprentices of the Craft).

And just like that, they’re coronated by the same singing friar’s who ran their wedding and in charge of a kingdom.

Joy.

It takes them two weeks to become very, very bored. Aside from a visit from Princess Jubilee that consisted primarily of a spitting contest and occassional Jewel chats with Richard, ruling a Kingdom was just a matter of waiting for a prime opportunity for a choreographed number. Gary is seriously starting to understand why Richard kidnapped Madalena, and why she and Gareth went around destroying things. This was very boring. 

Luckily for them all, Sid stops by for a quick song and they decide that he’s not allowed to leave. And if they invite him to join them in bed, it’s only because they’ve really missed his fussiness with his hair and his indignant squawking when he was interupted. Really. It has nothing to do with the confidence he now wore with his armor or the way he gets them to get over themselves.

And if their son happens to be a bit more ethnically hard to pin down than their daughters, that’s just a coincidence.


End file.
